A Zemyx Valentine's Day
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Demyx wants to do something special for Zexion for Valentine's Day so with Sora's help he goes to a "specialty" store to get what he needs for the night of romance he has planned. He will take them to places they have never gone before "At home."


_**AN: Okay so this idea has been swirling around in my head for over a month and I just had to write it. I hope you'll like it. I personally love Demy and Zexy and have a lot of fun writing them! **_

_**Warning- contains Yaoi and lots of it. This is a romantic story with a very happy ending so if you're into angst this won't work for you I'm afraid. **_

_**Pairing: One of my personal faves - Zemyx **_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own any KH characters included in my stories nor do I own Joss Stone or any of her songs.**_

A Zemyx Valentine 

Zexion pulled the envelope out of his shirt pocket and placed it on the dresser while he changed. It had been perfect timing when Demy left the shop early today. He had been worried all morning that the envelope would arrive and Demy would receive it rather than him. So When Dem said he was thinking of going today to renew his driver's license he practically pushed him out the door. Ten minutes later the envelope was in his hands to his relief. He changed into sweats and a t-shirt then gathered everything he needed listening for Demy being ready to toss it into hiding if he came down the hallway.

"Zexy, dinner's ready." he yelled from the kitchen making him jump.

"Be right there." He smiled, picked it all up then headed to the dining room. He found the table set with complete with lit candles, the settings next to each other on one side of the table rather than across because his lover insisted their dinner should be a time of intimate talk and reconnection. He's a hopeless romantic and Zexy wouldn't have him any other way. They had been together for nearly eight years and every year just seemed to get better. In his eyes it was because of all the little things they did for each other. Well to be fair Demy did a lot more for him but that's just because it was more in his character to do so; and also why when he did do something for his man he made sure it was really good. This latest gift he definitely characterized as very good. It had taken him months to get it all set up and a lot of rearranging of their production schedule but none of it mattered because Zexion knew how happy this would make the love of his life. He smiled again as he pictured the reaction he knew would come when Demy spied it on his plate. He took the blue rose and tied it to the small envelope with a blue ribbon then went to see if Demy needed any help.

He looked up when Zexion walked in the kitchen and greeted him with his usual huge heart melting smile and a wonderful love filled hug. It was the second thing Zex looked forward to everyday. The first was waking up next to him every morning, there really was nothing better. Well besides making love to his Demy. That was something else he would never tire of, Dem had a way of making every time seem like the first time again. God damn he loved this guy with every bit of his heart. At that thought he hugged him a little tighter. "Hi Love, just thought I'd see if you wanted me to bring the food into the dining room. Smells great what did you make?"

"Yankee Pot Roast with fresh biscuits and a strawberry and almond salad with a balsamic vinaigrette dressing; and I would love for you to bring the pot roast in thanks."

"Sure thing." He grabbed the bowl with the pot roast while Demy took the salad and biscuits and followed him into the dining room. The squeal from behind him told Zexy that the surprise had been spotted. He grinned from ear to ear when he heard the bowls hit the table in a less then gentle thunk.

"Oh my God you got me something!" then with a look dawning he smiled, "That's why you were so happy that I decided to renew my license today. Can I open it?"

"Of course what are you waiting for?" he answered as he walked closer.

"Oh this rose is beautiful. How did you find a blue one the same shade as your marvelous hair?" He asked as he untied the ribbon very carefully. Zexy always got a kick out of how in everything else Demy rushed in full on without thinking which usually resulted in him and anyone around him in a pile on the floor; but with gifts he was always very careful to keep the ribbons and wrapping intact. "I can't think of what it could be. I don't remember dropping hints for anything lately. What did you get me?" Eyes sparkling with excitement he looked up at his love to study his expression for a moment as if that would give him the answer.

Chuckling he offered, "Dem, wouldn't opening the envelope answer that question for you?"

"Yep," he set the ribbon down and opened the envelope.

Zexion watched as his face went from curious, to confused, to surprised, to utter delight in a span of about 10 seconds. He braced himself for what he knew was coming as Demy threw himself into his arms and the force was so great that even prepared for it Zexy still lost his balance and they fell to the floor.

Demy kissed every inch of his lover's face and neck he could reach, "Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the greatest partner any man could ask for. I can't believe you got these for me! How did you get Blue Man Group* tickets, and how did you know I wanted to see them? Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he had his hands framing Zexion's face and was looking into the man's smiling midnight blue eyes then down at his perfect mouth. Not waiting for an answer he closed the distance and captured that perfect mouth with his. First he kissed the upturned corners, then nibbled on his full bottom lip he ran his tongue along the seam of his lips that caused a moan to escape as Demy knew it would and he slide inside to savor his favorite flavor, Zexion, nothing tasted better.

"Mmm, I could kiss you 24/7 you know that honey? And about the tickets, every time that commercial comes on you practically jump out of your seat and say how you would love to see that show and you bet it's awesome. I knew I had to get them for you. I wanted to make you happy, you deserve it my love." He ran his hands slowly up and down his back as he spoke.

"This is the best present you've ever gotten me thank you so much. Ooh when is it? Wait the show isn't until March?! Holy crap the show is in Chicago! We're going to Chicago to see the show? This, this, I can't believe you did this." He kissed him again soundly as tears streamed down his face. Then he laid his head on his chest, while his tears slowed, he whispered, "I am so thankful for you. I love you so much. And it's not just the gifts. I love everything about you. The way you look at me in the morning when we wake up, how you include me in all the decisions with the business no matter how small, your beautiful blue hair and midnight eyes. The personal touch and craftsmanship you put into every instrument we make, the way you sing in the shower, I could go on and on there is so much."

"Me too, Demy you make my life and everyday you find a way to remind me how lucky I am that you love me. Now the way I see it we have two choices. We can stay here like this which is surely going to lead to loss of clothing and the appearance of rug burns in some unwanted places but of course it would be worth it." With a very seductive grin he kissed the tempting lips before him, "or we can eat the delicious dinner you cooked and celebrate the tickets after dinner for the rest of the night." he waggled his eyebrows after choice two and giggled, then cleared a husky throat when he felt Demy's reaction to an all nighter.

"There is always option three." Dem added with a very naughty look in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" voice husky, his body was reacting to that look.

"We could," he kissed his lips, "Leave the dinner for a little while," kissed his chin, "Warm it up when", bit his earlobe, "We're ready to eat," licked his way down his jugular to his neck and kissed lightly, Zexy moaned and pressed his hips up against him, "Then after we eat," he sucked on the crook of his lover's neck then licked at the reddened skin, "Spend the rest of the night celebrating each other."

"Okay," Zexy answered breathless, "option three," Demy started rocking his hips, "Christ, you are so fucking sexy. Bedroom, now." Zexy growled.

"Whatever you say my chibe seme," Demy could have just stood up off of him but what fun would that be; so he slid down that lean strong body sure to touch his chest, abs, hips then a quick tease of his cock. That earned him a groan and bucking hips from his man, smiling he continued down his legs to his ankles then finally ended at his feet. He stood and put his hands out to help a breathless Zexy up. They did just as he suggested and ended up making love until 3:30 am, not their longest but longer than their average all in all an amazing night of love.

*****

"He got you what?!" Sora's exclaimed with eyes as big as saucers.

"I know can you believe it? And the show is in Chicago! He has the entire weekend planned. He bought the tickets, booked the hotel room. He even made dinner reservations at fancy restaurants for both nights we are there. He's thought of everything! God he is such a great guy!" Demyx bubbled over with happiness.

"He really is Dems and you two are so perfect together. Watching you guys makes all of us want to work at being as happy as the two of you." He replied sincerely.

"So anyway I have this idea for a gift for him but I think I may need some help from you and Riku."

"Sure anything, you know we are always glad to repay you and Zex for all the stuff you guys do for us. Shoot what do you need help with?" Sora said sitting back in his chair opening his arms as if to say 'give me your best shot'.

"Well do you know where I can get a g-string?" Demy asked with a huge grin on his face. He busted out laughing when Sora spit his coffee all over the table.

"Are you serious?" Sora asked in a strained voice since he still had coffee in his windpipe.

Demy nodded.

Sora laughing and choking at the same time leaned over as if tell him a secret. "I do actually know a great place for that, but Dems what are you planning?"

"Come on I'll tell you on the way to the store and also tell you what I need from Riku."

After spending two hours and several hundred dollars at the adult toy store Demyx was finally satisfied that he had everything he needed for the special gift he planned for his Zexy. Hopefully he could wait the three days until it was time to present him with it.

"Zexion's really gonna enjoy this. I wish I could be there to watch it." Sora said chuckling.

"Well you can't, it's for his eyes only, sorry, maybe another time." He flashed him that dazzling Demyx smile.

"You planning on making a career of this? Cuz if you are tell me where and when and I'll be there with bells on."

Demyx blushed, "Really, you would?"

"Of course Dems you're pretty hot, sexy even. Zexion's a lucky man. Don't get me wrong, I love Riku and think he's the sexiest creature ever created but yeah you're pretty hot."

"Wow thanks for that!"

"Hey what are friends for. Hey maybe you can video tape it for us and we can all watch it on Friday?" Sora suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Laughing, "I don't think so. Thanks again for taking me I think that's my new favorite store."

"Yeah I think the sales lady was very happy you came in, I believe you made her top commission earner for the night." he replied as he pulled into Demy's drive. "Here we are. You are at least going to tell me how it went right?"

"Of course, you won't be able to stop me!" he got out of the car laughing, "See ya."

"See ya Dems."

*****

_Okay, dinner is done and warming in the oven. Music loaded and ready to go. All clothing is on in proper order. Candles lit, lights down. Note is on the coat hook. Okay looks like it's time to call Zexy. _He couldn't stop smiling, thinking about what was to come. Dialing the number he went through the list once more in his head. This had been the hardest three days of his life but it was so worth the wait.

"Hi handsome, what's up?"

Demy smiled at that, damn he loved this man, "I was just wondering when you were going to be home. I miss you." Truth, he always missed him when they weren't together.

"Aw, I miss you too. I should be there in less than ten minutes. I am looking forward to a night alone with you." His cock twitch as images of Demyx naked and on him flashed through his mind.

"Me too and since its Valentine's Day we are turning the phones off and I made a special dinner."

"That sounds like a great plan to me, make that less than five, I can't wait to get to you. Um I mean home to you," he corrected laughing.

Demy's heart fluttered at the tease of words, then snickered thinking about what he had planned for this evening, and how if all went well he was sure he was going to rock his lover's world. "I can't wait either but be safe I would not survive losing you."

"I am always safe, you know that. See you soon Love."

"Okay, see you soon." He hung up the phone as he walked to the bedroom to check that everything he needed was on the night stand. When he was satisfied he covered the lamp and all with a light throw and listened for the door to open. He was a little nervous; he had never done anything like this so Zexy's reaction was going to be exciting. He was thrumming with the thrill of the unknown, the anticipation of a new adventure into their intimate world. He stood up and paced. Within a few minutes he heard the door open. He stopped, cocked his head and listened, a slow grin forming as he imagined Zexy's confused look at the note, but he knew he would follow the instructions.

"Demyx, what are you up to?" Demy heard him ask out loud and he could hear the smile in his words. "Oh something tells me this is going to be an interesting night," he chuckled as he put the note down and hung up his coat then walked to the stereo as instructed and turned it on. It was his favorite Joss Stone* CD. He grabbed the remote went to the ottoman and sat down then put the CD on track six, all as instructed. As the song "Put your hands on me baby" started playing he caught movement at the hallway entrance to the room and his jaw dropped to the ground.

*****

"Holy fucking hell Demy." He said breathlessly as he spotted his lover leaning against the jamb dressed in a tux the looked tailored to him. His lean muscled body and accentuated by the cut of the tux so beautifully it made his mouth go dry at the sight. When he started sliding his body up and down the jamb with the rhythm of the music Zexy thought he understood what he was about to witness. His assumption was proven right when the man walked toward him swaying his hips to the sultry sound and slowly and seductively removed his jacket. The white shirt he was wearing was tailored as the jacket had been, showing off his lean waist and hips. Zexy's mouth went from dry to watering as Demy moved closer. He untied his bow tie as he swayed his hips and continued his approach. His glorious body was almost within Zexy's reach. Their eyes were locked and both were filled with lust and love and desire. Zexy's breathing started to come in irregular pants, his cock was enjoying this as much as his eyes. He gripped his knees tight to keep from grabbing himself. His need was so great he needed to touch something and Demy wasn't quite in reach yet. A step closer, Zexy licked his lips his dark blue eyes still locked with light blue ones. Demy slowly pulled at the end of the tie to remove it from his neck. He watched thinking he would love to follow that tie with his tongue, he licked his lips again. Then Demy was gone from his sight and it took a moment for him to register the curse and he looked down to find Demy on the floor with his feet tangled in the jacket he had tossed there. He bit back the laugh because he knew how upset his guy would be; so he let him untangle himself and stand back up trying to regain his dignity. Zexy smiled at him and he blushed but continued on seemingly unfazed.

_So what if I fell, so what, he knows I'm a clutz. Just look at his eyes and his jumping cock, he's enjoying this as much as me. _Demy didn't think about how stripping for Zex would affect him but he was hard and really enjoying seeing Zexy's reaction. Encouraged, he continued on, but not before throwing the damn jacket across the room. Catching his lover's eyes once more he advanced on him.

Finally he was standing in front of him within reach so Zexy went to grab the other man's hips but was stopped. He growled his frustration then pouted.

"Uh uh, no touching, only I can touch, that's the rules." he bent down and kissed the pout away, suckling on Zexy's bottom lip bringing a sigh to those lips. "Mmm I love making you sigh," he said as he placed his hands on the sitting man's shoulder's then circled behind him running his hands lightly across his chest and back making him shudder. Standing behind him once again his hands lightly on the other man's shoulder's he leaned in and whispered, "But before the nights over I guarantee I'll make you scream." He licked his way up his neck and along the curve of his ear then kissed his way to the other side and repeated his movements, Zexy trembled.

Demy could see his love's entire body trembling with need, he chuckled and it was a deep erotically charged sound that even affected his body so he pressed his hardness against Zexy's back and rubbed up and down in with the rhythm to the song playing. Zexy pressed himself tighter against him and both men moaned. Demy slowly moved his hands down the front of Zexy still standing behind him, As he made his way down he took a moment to tease both hardened nipples by tweaking them with slight pinches that made Zex jump and moan at the same time. His fingers were white with the force he was using to grip his knees. It had to hurt, maybe he was using the pain to keep from spilling cuz from what Dem was looking at he was rock hard and ready to go.

Zexy was having a difficult time remembering to breathe. He always thought Demy was sexy as hell but fuck if he had ever showed this much boldness before. Zexy was unbelievably turned on by this and was three seconds from grabbing himself to relieve the pain in his groin.

Spotting his eager cock Demy couldn't resist so as he worked his way down the wash board abs of his man he honed in on his manhood straining against the restricted prison of his jeans. But it wasn't time for that member to join the party just yet so Demy just stroked it through his jeans which sent Zexy's head back as a choked scream was held in his throat.

"Shit… Demy," he gasped, "Your…," he grabbed the sides of the ottoman as his hips bucked uncontrollably into Demy's caress, "Killing…,"he moaned, bucked, and gasped, "Me… ah fuck me!" He fell back on the ottoman so his upper back and head were hanging over and Demy took full advantage of that position straddling the ottoman and Zexy, being sure to place himself so their groins were lined up and pressing tightly against each other. He didn't have all of his weight on his lover though, he was raised up a bit so the pressing was more a tease the anything else. It was a feather touch. He moved his hips up and back as he began removing his shirt one slow button at a time. Zex popped his head up. His neck muscles showing the strain of that position; but he wasn't looking away not when more clothes were coming off this erotic man that his lover had become. He placed his hands on the floor for support, there was no way he could maintain that position with what Demy was doing to his dick. He was beginning to fear his skin would tear he was so hard and long he could feel his head had past the waist of his jeans which only added to the eroticism of the moment.

Zexy found himself licking his lips again as Demy made it to the button at his waist and slowly pulled the tails of his shirt out of his slacks. The sight of bare chest had him panting, he had always loved this man's chest. It was smooth and soft to the touch but hard muscle underneath and he had no hair which was perfect for Zexy since he loved to kiss and suck on Demy's chest every chance he got. He moaned, "Demy I need to touch you, why can't I?"

"Because I said so," was all he said. Zexy growled. Demy giggled.

He began to pull off his shirt by sashaying it down his shoulders. Noticing Zexy staring at his chest he pushed it out a little more to give him more to look at and at the same time he stood up, or tried to anyway. His legs were spread too far and when he stood up he lost his balance. When he tried to catch himself he couldn't because his hands got tangled in his open shirt. The result was him landing ass over end on the other side of the ottoman. "Fuck!"

Zexy saw it coming and tried to catch him but couldn't get him in time. Now he was looking at him rolling on the floor trying to get his arms out of his shirt. It was so cute to see his frustration when he was trying to be sexy and his clumsiness interrupted again. It was hard but he kept from laughing again but just barely. "Dems are you okay?' he asked when he could speak and not lose it.

"I'm fine, damn it why do I have to be so clumsy, I'm sorry I am trying to make this erotic and sexy and my stupid clumsiness just ruined it." he sat on the floor and put his head in his hands to cover his embarrassment.

Zexy crawled over to him and kneeled in front of the wonderful man he shared his life with. "Dems," he said gently grabbing hold of his hands and moving them away from his face to replace them with his own. "Don't you know by now that anything you do is sexy and erotic to me? The fact that you're doing this is sexy as hell. Did you not feel my cock? I am ready to explode." he took one of Demy's hands and pressed it to his hardness, "Does that feel like you ruined it for me?" he asked as he used Demy's hand to pet himself. Pleasure shot through him and he bucked into their hands. He looked at his partner who was now smiling.

Demy kissed Zexy then pulled his hand away, "Thank you, and um I said no touching, now I will have to punish you," he chuckled.

Zexy's cocked twitched at the glint in Demy's eyes, "Wh-what are you planning to do?" he asked a little nervous but more excited at the thought of being "punished" _damn where did that come from?_

"Oh you'll see. Get back up on the ottoman. I am not done getting naked for you."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I agree you have far too many clothes on." He sat on the ottoman again and waited while Demyx reset the music. He turned around; his shirt was loose and open emphasizing the thin line of hair leading to his secret parts; the parts that were for Zexy's eyes only. He smiled at that thought and watched closely as the sexy man before him made his way over to him once more. His cock that never really softened was back to a thick steel rod working its way out of the waist of his jeans. Demy looked to that area as if he had read his mind and the grin that appeared on his face was pure male satisfaction. So Zexy leaned back on his elbows and waited for Demy to reach him. As he started his approach he unbuttoned his pants. A very sultry jazz song came on and Demy swayed to the tune as he moved forward. He put his thumbs between the cloth and his skin and started teasing by showing glimpses of his ass and hips.

Zexy's mouth was watering again seeing the flesh below his waist was almost more than he could bare. Demy was so in tuned to music that his body moved perfectly with the melody floating on the air. He may be clumsy most of the time but at this moment he was all beauty and grace _and all mine. _Demy was turning to the music rolling his hips and when his back was turned he pulled his slacks halfway down his ass. Zexy stopped breathing. He had on a g-string how fucking erotic was that?! "Oh my God you are trying to kill me aren't you? You have a g-string on?!

Demy only smiled and continued to dance closer. When he reached Zexy he turned and pulled his pants down to his thighs giving Zexy a wonderful view of his perfect ass. He couldn't take it any more so he reached out and grabbed both cheeks in his hands and unable to stop himself he bit down, Demy's knees gave a little but he caught himself as he cried out, then Zexy sucked and licked the sting away. Demy moved away out of his reach again bringing another growl from deep in the back of his lover's throat.

Zexy was done being patient he wanted Demy, and he wanted him now. "Dems the dance was amazing, you accomplished what you wanted. I am so fucking hard it hurts to breathe I need release," he continued walking straight for his mate determination in his eyes.

Demyx wasn't sure if he should run but he knew he didn't want Zexy to get his way just yet either. He had more plans for the evening so to stop him he did the only thing he could think of; he pulled off his pants. Just as he knew he would, Zexy stopped dead. Demyx stood in front of Zexy and watched all of the expressions pass over his face, first surprise, then confusion, the lust, and finally realization and he looked up at him as his grin grew. Demy was trying to keep from laughing and he could tell Zex was too.

Zexy was staring at what Demy was wearing, once he realized what it was he was trying not to laugh. He wasn't sure if Dem was trying to be funny or not but, _oh my god how am I supposed to not laugh at that?_ He was looking at the g-string Demy had on, _it's a red elephant!_ _A red elephant with googly eyes and huge flapping ears and a very, very long trunk! _Then Demy started moving his hips in a circular motion which made the ears flap, and the eyes spin in circles. And the trunk well since Demy was thick and long and hard with arousal the trunk looked very happy to be here. Zexy lost it, he looked at Dem who was close to losing it himself and burst out laughing; even though he was worried he'd hurt his lover's feelings. That is until he saw the tears in his eyes from trying not to laugh then he gave up too. They were both laughing so hard they were crying and Demy kept making the elephant's ears flap and eyes move which made them start all over again.

"I'm sorry but you know I can't keep everything completely serious. I saw this and just had to get it." He told Zexy as they sat next to each other leaning against the wall where they ended up after their laughing fit.

With a very serious look on his face Zexy answered, "It was perfect, now we will last longer. I wasn't going to make it another five minutes at the level you had me up to. I swear I was near raping you." He reached over and started stroking Demyx through the elephant trunk.

Demy hissed, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He savored the feel of the strong hand deftly working him the way he loved it done. He had to move or he would finish and he had so much more to do before they could finish. He stood up grabbing Zexy's hands on his way up and bringing him with him. "Come on into the bedroom, there's more." He said in a husky voice as he turned holding on to one of the other man's hands as he pulled him into the bedroom.

The lights were turned down very low and there were candles lit everywhere giving the room a very sensual feel. The night stand lamp was on but there was a throw over it that covered the stand and everything on it. "Demy what's under the throw?"

Demy walked up behind Zexy and wrapped his arms around his waist then whispered next to his ear close enough that his breath warmed his neck, "That's more surprises for you my lover." He kissed his neck and Zexy trembled at the contact.

"What more can you have planned?"

"You'll see." He pulled the smaller man's shirt off. Then still behind him he reached around and unfastened his jeans and slowing pulled the zipper down. Unable to resist he pushed his hand in the opening and fondled the cock within. It was pulsating with arousal and his cock pulsed in response. They both moaned; then he finished removing the jeans from the strong muscular legs. Once they were off he followed the back of Zexy's legs up to his buttocks were he squeezed and messaged his way back around to the front of him and stroked his huge arousal several times before guiding him to the bed and instructing him to lay in the center. He crawled up the bed over the top of the complacent man on the bed; and as he did he couldn't remember ever being this turned on. From the look in Zexy's eyes he was feeling the same. They were almost black with desire, his pupils barely distinguishable from the irises. Demy dragged his body up the other man's and they cried out as their cocks met on his way up. He took some time to rub them against one another as he leaned in to kiss the gorgeous man underneath him. He feasted on his full lips and pushed his way into the warmth behind those familiar lips and touched every inch he could reach inside; dancing with the other tongue in a sensual choreography that was created by their love. Breaking the kiss Demy sat back on his haunches the evidence of his reaction to being naked in the arms his lover was jutting on Zexy's stomach. Then he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I do." Zexy answered in a deep voice that was all sexual. "Why?"

Demy reached over and pulled out ties for a person's wrist. They were leather but had soft cloth were they would be touching flesh. Zexy looked at the restraints then at Demy, "Wh-what are those for?"

"Do you trust me?

"Yes." He whispered without hesitation.

Demy smiled and tied his wrist to the head board tight enough so he couldn't slip out but not so they would hurt. Next he pulled out a blindfold. He turned and looked at the other man and waited. Zexy nodded letting him know it was okay. Demy smiled again and placed the blindfold over his eyes when he leaned in to tie it he whispered, "Thank you." then crawled off the bed.

"Demy?"

"I'm here, don't worry I will not be leaving this room anytime soon," he chuckled. Zexy shivered. Demy had a wonderful view of his completely naked man and he saw by the jumping and twitching his cock was doing that Zexy was into this as much as he was. He pulled the throw off the lamp to reveal his new toys. Now it was his cock that danced and twitched. Damn this is going to be fun" he mumbled.

"What, what's going to be fun? What are you doing over there?"

"I thought you said you trusted me?

"I do. I just don't like not knowing."

"I think you will really like this first thing."

Zexy felt the bed dip and Demy straddled his hips. He could feel he balls laying heavy on his thighs. Then he felt a very warm sensation on his nipple and he yelled out. "Fuck." he was trembling with excitement. He felt the warm sensation again on his other nipple this time he pulled on the restraints. God damn it Dems what is that?"

"Does it hurt?" he looked up concerned but Zexy was panting like a man aroused not in pain.

"No, it feels great, what is it?"

"Oh, it's honey. Once I have it where I want it I will take it off again using my mouth." He said smiling.

"Oh shit," Zexy breathed.

"Yeah fun, no?"

Zexy swallowed but there was no spit to swallow, "Yes." He answered in a hoarse voice. His cock was like steel already he couldn't imagine how it could get ant harder, but he had a feeling he wouldn't have to imagine in a moment. Then he felt the warm liquid being dripped from his chest in a line to his groin, then nothing, then more was being poured on his cock and his balls he moaned at both the sensation and in anticipation. "Demy what's come over you?" he asked his voice still husky.

"Love." Was all he said.

Demy set the small bottle down then took a moment to study his work. Satisfied with what he'd done he moved along the side of Zexion to start his feast.

"Demy?"

"Yes?"

"What are you do… oh fuck yeah." He bowed up as Demy latched onto his left nipple and sucked it into his mouth with a slow deep pull. Then he licked at it until all of the honey was gone and moved onto the other one repeating what he'd done to the first. He left Zexy panting as he moved to the foot of the bed and crawled up to the center of his body. He had planned to start at his chest and work his way down but seeing that beautiful cock straining for attention he just couldn't deny it; so he lightly licked the tip and moved back out of the way as he knew Zexy would buck up hard at the touch.

Gasping for air Zexy growled, "I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"I am betting it will be more than you think." Demy said as he licked at the honey on Zexy's balls making him yell out when he pulled one of them gently into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it to get all of the honey. Zexy spread his legs wide to give Demy better access to the other ball that was begging for the same attention and of course he complied. After he licked that one clean he drew them both into his mouth rolling and sucking them lightly playing with them using his lips and tongue to message each until Zexy cried out his name. Then he let go continuing the suction he pulled on the sack just enough for Zexy to swear again in pleasure. Now it was time for his cock to get some attention. He started at the base pinning the engorged flesh to Zexy's stomach as he slowly licked and sucked his way to the head. Once he reached his destination he drew only the head into his mouth sucking on that plump part of Zexy for a moment then he drew him completely down to his base. Zexy cried out again. He pulled up very slowly sucking hard stopping at the head holding it with his lips while he used his tongue to stroke and tease the swollen flesh and rim. He continued until Zexy's legs were shaking and he was yanking at the restraints so hard the headboard was cracking. He sucked him down and pulled him out in several quick strokes then sucked him down once more deep into his throat and moved him only an inch up and down a few more times then quickly pulled him out.

Zexy pleaded his voice hoarse from yelling, "Untie me now, please, I need to touch you Dems, please."

"Just a few more minutes, but you keep the blindfold on okay?"

"Okay, okay anything I just want to be able to touch you."

Demy worked his way up the eight pack of tight luscious abs then to his taut hard chest and finally up to his neck and lips where he bit, nipped, licked and kissed Zexy's mouth. Then and only then did he remove the ties. As soon as he did he felt those strong, warm, wonderful arms wrap around him.

Zexy's entire body was vibrating with need. Never in his life was he to this point of excitement. He took a few minute to just hold and kiss and love the only man who could make him feel this way.

Demy pulled away, "Now remember you said you trust me right? So let me do this on last thing then you can take the blindfold off and take over okay?"

"Yes" it was the only word his brain could form, all of his blood was currently residing in his dick, so he didn't even try to force thought.

Demy picked up his last purchases from the store today and settled himself by Zexy's legs. He pushed Zexy's thighs open, spread his legs so he was completely exposed to him. Their cocks both jerked at the same time. Demy chuckled thinking even their organs were in sync with each other. He put some lube on his fingers and as he prepared Zexy's opening he drew his cock into his mouth once more. He worked his member with his mouth while he worked his opening with his fingers. When Zexy began to move his hips in rhythm to Demy's mouth and hand he knew he was ready. He spread some lube from his hand on his last purchase and pressed it to the opening that was ready to receive it. As he lined the toy to his lover's anus he sucked on the head of his cock. When he pulled the cock into his mouth he pushed the toy into Zexy's anus and hit the button. This time when Zexy yelled he did it with a less then eloquent string of curses. Demy knew not to force the entry of their new toy so he held it in place as Zexy worked his way down onto it pushing down further each time.

Zexy was about to implode, he was sure of it. When Demy pushed the toy into his anus and sucked on him at the same time he thought that was ecstasy, but he was wrong. When he turned on the vibration and once Zexy started moving the feeling was an exquisite combination of so many sensations that he didn't know which one to concentrate on. When he pushed down onto the toy he felt the build in his abdomen, when he stroked up from the toy, his cock moved deeper into Demy warm sucking mouth, and that pulled at his balls. His whole body was trembling he didn't know how much longer he could hold out but he also couldn't stop. Every nerve ending was on fire, the delicious build of his orgasm was coming from every inch of his body. He was going to finish and Demy would be left without release. With his hips still moving down on the vibrations then up into Demy's mouth, and his legs shaking uncontrollably he managed a strangled, "Demy, Demy…swing…swing your…body…ah fuck," he sucked in as much air as he could as Demy understood what he was asking and swung his body around so Zexy could feed on him too. And feed he did, pulling that familiar flesh into his mouth. He loved the taste him would never tire of it. As his hips started moving again his orgasm began to build and as it did he sucked on Demy's cock like it was his life line. He breathed deep through his nose gasping for air and he could hear Demy doing the same now. He smiled around his lover's cock Demy hips were pushing him farther into Zexy's mouth and down his throat, it kicked his excitement up even higher.

Demy was losing control, he had his cock in Zexy's mouth _and oh he had such a talented mouth!_ Then he had Zexy's cock in his mouth and he loved the feel of this man's hard flesh sliding in and out of his mouth and down his throat. Add to that Zexy's body shaking from his excitement and he was tingling everywhere. He didn't know where the pleasure was coming from it felt as if his body was going to be one huge orgasmic explosion, and release was coming fast. He could also tell he Zexy was about to go over too. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the pleasure of it all. His hips started bucking and lost their rhythm as did Zexy's; he smiled because he knew then that they would go over together.

Both men were at the end of their control. Zexy was slamming himself down to Demy's hand that was holding the toy in place then pushing up into Demy;s mouth. His smooth strokes turned jerky as he was closer to coming. Demy was making moaning noises around Zexy's cock as he worked it. Both men moaned at the taste of the other's pre cum and the lapped at it in unison then sucked each other back in at the same time. Zexy picked up his pace of the up and down strokes pressing down hard and up harder, faster, the pleasure so intense in both his cock and his ass he yelled out trying to hold on a little longer. Then finally Demy lost his rhythm too and Zexy knew he could let go. Zexy grabbed Demy's hips and shoved him down his throat and kept him there so his head was being squeezed by the tightness of his throat. Demy followed suit. He shoved his head down forcing Zexy's body down onto the toy and his cock down his throat allowing Zexy's movements to be only short deep strokes in his throat and in Zexy's ass. By both forcing these short deep strokes they exploded together screaming, bucking and shaking. White stars exploding behind their eyes as they drank one another down and milked each other of every last drop; neither stopped until there was nothing left. Sated, sweaty and breathless they stayed like that for several minutes before Demy was able to gather the strength to turn himself around and pull Zexy into his arms. Instinctively they both wrapped their arms and legs around each other in a tangle of limbs. They were still breathless and their hearts were still pounding. They lay in silence as their bodies slowly returned to normal. Demy was stroking Zexy"s arm when he finally spoke. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetie."

Zexy looked up into those loving blue eyes and smiled. "This was all just for Valentine's day?"

"Well that and to thank you for the Blue Man Group* gift."

"Christ Love, remind me to get you more gifts like that." he laughed and reached up to kiss him gently putting all the love he felt into that kiss. "That was absolutely incredible. You are absolutely incredible." he sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to the love of his life.

"You are too Zexy, you are my life, my heart, my soul. You make me so happy words can't describe it. I love you Zex." he turned into him and pulled him even closer.

As they drifted off to sleep Zexy replied, "I love you too Dems, with all that I am."

**Let me know if you liked the story, please I really like getting reviews ^_^ No I am not above begging so please, please review! Okay that's enough now I'm just embarrassing myself. But seriously reviews let me know I'm doing this right so they are much appreciated.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and or favorite my other stories and this one!**


End file.
